You Make Me Happy When Skies are Gray
by Lolita Scarlet
Summary: You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away. Juvia and Gray go on a mission together, believing it'll be fairly easy. Oh how wrong could they be? JuviaxGray Gruvia angst. Not my best story in my opinion. Warning: contains character death! Angsty fic, complete.


You Make Me Happy When Skies Are Gray

"**You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray, you'll never know dear, how much I love you, please don't take my sunshine away."**

Juvia Lockser first laid her eyes upon the ever-so-dashing Gray Fullbuster during the Phantom Lord battle. She was lucky enough to come across the accomplished ice mage in battle, and she immediately knew he was the one for her. Although Gray had accidently groped her chest _and_defeated her at the same time, her heart sustained its burning passion.

Juvia was separated from her beloved Gray-sama after Fairy Tail had won the battle. Juvia was absolutely heartbroken, but at the same time quite determined to reach him again someday. Juvia had tracked down her former guild mate, Gajeel Redfox, when they were confronted with Master Makarov of Fairy Tail. He offered to take them in and allow them into his guild hall, which Gajeel had so rudely diminished to rubble. They accepted of course, Gajeel a little apprehensive.

Juvia was surprisingly welcomed into Fairy Tail, Gray, Natsu, Lucy, and Erza were surprisingly warm towards the water mage for reasons unknown.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail Juvia!" Lucy grinned.

"T-thank you!" Juvia stuttered, "It's nice to have a new home," she added.

"Glad to have ya," Gray said casually, losing his shirt in the process.

"T-thank you Gray-sama!" Juvia blushed a shade so red it rivaled Erza's scarlet hair.

"Psst! Gray! I think Juvia liiiiiikes you," Natsu whispered, imitating Happy.

"Nah," Gray waved the dragon slayer off. Completely contradicting what he had just said, Juvia was now hooked to Gray's arm, gushing about how strong he was. Was she always this bold? Gray sighed and tried prying Juvia's arms off of him to no avail. Groaning in defeat, he let her sit next to him while cutting off the circulation in his poor arm.

"**The other night dear, as I lay sleeping, I dreamt I held you in my arms. When I awoke dear, I was mistaken, and I hung my head and cried."**

Gray was in proximity of Juvia, she would mosey over to him and sit down casually. That or she would gush about how she made her "beloved Gray-sama" something as a gift. Gray pretended to care and lightly push the bluenette off of him, but deep down, he didn't mind one single bit. Gray wasn't an idiot, he knew when a worthy girl came by, and Juvia exceeded the standards. His former enemy was slowly growing on him, and that lead to some trouble.

"Gray-sama, it's been four days and you have not talked to Juvia. Is Juvia too ugly for you? Is Juvia not good enough? Juvia will change for Gray-sama, Juvia will do whatever Gray-sama wants!" Juvia confronted the ice mage, flailing her arms around in panic. Did Gray know that he was practically ripping Juvia's heart from her body?

"Look Juvia, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you worry. I just.." Gray trailed off.

"You just what, Gray?" Juvia raised an eyebrow, expecting an answer and dropping the honorific.

"I just don't know how to deal with my feelings for you," Gray muttered. "this is so lame to admit," he said, slapping a palm to his face.

"What feelings?" Juvia asked curiously.

"Feelings of love, Juvia. I have no idea why, I just-ugh. You've grown on me," Gray finished lamely.

"I see," Juvia broke out into a toothy grin, "don't worry! Juvia loves Gray-sama too!" she then tackled Gray to the ground in a massive hug.

"Nice one!" Natsu clapped his frenemy on the back.

"Treat her right or die!" Erza warned, dark aura cast around the requip mage.

"Y-yes ma'am!" Gray stuttered, scared for his life.

"What does this make us, Gray-sama?" Juvia asked.

"It makes us boyfriend and girlfriend," he smirked, kissing the blushing girl on the lips softly.

That moment marked the beginning of the end.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

It was truly a safe and easy mission. Kill a stupid beast in the mountains, super easy. Juvia and Gray had taken the mission believing it would be one of the easiest they had ever taken on. Plus it paid quite well, too. 300,000 jewel just for taking out an ugly monster? Piece of cake for the now almost-adult wizards.

The thing they didn't know was that this beast had been lying dormant for hundreds of years, first conjured up by the darkest wizard who has ever lived, Zeref. Using his forbidden dark magic, Zeref had added a little twist in making the beast. When unconditional love came within the boundaries of the beast, that love would be destroyed. You see, when two lovers die at the same time, neither are alive to grieve the other. But when only one does, it's quite sad. The beast had easily distracted Juvia from the task at hand by throwing her practically out of his cave. She was not physically hurt since her body was made out of water, but she was tiring at a rapid pace.

"Juvia," Gray called as he conjured an ice lance, "stand back!"

"I won't! We took this mission together and I'm not letting you fight it alone!" Juvia yelled back. She took off running straight at the monster, dazing it with her boiling water. Before she could back out of the danger zone, the monster lashed out at her, startling her and making her fly backwards. This time, she had flown out of the mouth of the cave and into the bushes about one hundred feet below the opening.

"Juvia!" Gray yelled, turning his back.

"I'm okay! Hold on!" she yelled up at him. Looking up at the mouth of the cave, she saw to her horror, the beast advancing towards Gray menacingly, claws outstretched, headed right for his heart. "GRAY! WATCH OUT!" Juvia screamed louder than she thought possible.

"**You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know dear, how much I love you, please don't take my sunshine away."**

The beast sunk its claws into Gray's bare chest, puncturing him all the way through. Juvia had made it back into the cave by then, staring at the monster. She quickly finished it off as it was still distracted, before rushing to her love's aid.

"J-Juvia.." Gray croaked. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, please forgive me," he said weakly.

"Juvia forgives you!" she sobbed, grabbing his cooling hand. "Gray-sama, it'll be okay! Juvia promises you. Look the monster is dead! Please don't leave," she crouched over his chest.

"Juvia, I love you," Gray said, almost inaudibly. His dark eyes fluttered shut, and his hand went limp in Juvia's own.

"No! No no no! GRAY PLEASE! COME BACK TO JUVIA!" Juvia all out sobbed. "YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME! WE COMPLETED EACH OTHER! GRAY PLEASE! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME, NOT NOW! NOT EVER! JUVIA LOVES YOU! PLEASE!" Juvia was absolutely hysterical. She sobbed for what seemed like forever, laying down on top of Gray's body. At this point, she didn't care if she was getting blood on herself, she just cared about Gray, and how he needed to come back. She laid down next to his body, sobbing still. She curled up into a ball, unable to do anything.

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

"Hey Natsu, Juvia and Gray have been gone awhile," Lucy told the salmon-haired boy the day after Gray had gotten killed.

"Hm, you're right! Let's go get them! A mighty dragon slayer like me is perfect for it!" Natsu started to ramble. Lucy rolled her chocolate eyes at the ceiling before dragging Natsu with her out of the guild hall. Since Natsu had dragon senses, he could easily spot the missing wizards' scents.

"Hm, odd." Natsu commented. "Gray's scent isn't as strong as Juvia's," Natsu mumbled.

Lucy's eyes shot open wide, "Natsu do you know what that means?! Let's go!" she dragged him by the wrist as fast as her legs would carry her up the mountain.

At the top, Lucy and Natsu yelled for their friends. "Juvia! Gray!" Natsu yelled, spotting the cave and entering. What he and Lucy saw broke their hearts. There was a sleeping, trembling Juvia, eyes puffy and red with tear stains streaming down her porcelain skin, lying next to the deceased Gray Fullbuster, hand in hand with Juvia.

"Oh my god!" Lucy gasped, kneeling down to feel Gray's forehead. _Cold. Very cold._ She made sure Juvia had a pulse before shaking the azure haired girl awake.

"Lucy?" Juvia asked groggily. It seemed as if all the memories from the previous days came flooding back into Juvia's head, for her face once became stoic and emotionless, a steady stream of tears freely flowing. "I-I couldn't save him fast enough! I tried Lucy I really did! I'm a disgrace to Fairy Tail and I just-" Juvia blubbered.

"Hush," Natsu stepped in and cut her off. "this isn't your fault," he reassured her, looking at Gray's lifeless body. "It's nobody's fault," he said, as if trying to reassure himself.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

The funeral was rather gloomy, it rained, which seemed to match the occasion. Maybe Juvia had been the one behind the sudden downpour, but it fit. Fairy Tail was never the same after that, especially a particular blue-haired water mage. Juvia isolated herself, she rarely sat in the guild hall, for it was too painful. The memories in that guild hall that Juvia had created with her friends, especially Gray, were too strong for her to disregard. She still chatted amongst her group of friends, but nobody was prepared for the nineteen year old's death. Fairy Tail wasn't the same without Gray, it wouldn't be the same if any of them had died. You don't really think much of death until it hits close to home.

The girl who felt nothing fell in love with the boy who just needed something to feel.

**Author's Note: I'M SO SORRY! Oh my what have I done ;-; sorry for the terrible writing and possible tugs on your heartstrings. Angst. Sorry oh my.**

**-Lolita**


End file.
